I Can Explain
by qweerlittlefish
Summary: Beast Boys weak explanations for the things he does to the group. Re-updated. No more errors.
1. Ravens Room

**Hi there everyone!**

**Before this story starts I'd just like to say...um...**

**Disclaimer: You know how this works; do I really need to say it? Idon'townteentitans. There, perfectly fine.**

**I've re-done the chapters, just because I want to have work on this that I can look at without throwing up! Here we go!**

"Beast Boy what the HELL you are doing in here?" Raven tapped her foot impatiently. Beast Boy shrunk about 10 times in size. He considered the few options he had.

He could;

a) Scream like a girl and run around in circles

b) Surrender and forever be shunned by Cyborg

OR

c) Think of the best excuse imaginable and hope that Raven would buy it.

He went with c. It was fool proof. It was the most logical excuse. It could be done anywhere, by practically anyone. Yeah, sure, he had used it since the first mistake he had made...and it had never worked, but he didn't really give in. He hoped this time, it's use would actually be of assistance to him.

"Ummm. Making a cake?" Beast Boy didn't sound too confident. The excuse had sounded far cooler, and plausible in his head, but then again, everything did echo in there. He gripped his hair, groaning slightly.

"Beast Boy. You have no bowl, no cake mix, and no mixer. For God's sake, you're not even in the kitchen..."

Beast Boy chuckled softly, giving Raven a full dose of 'the face'. She was unmoved, and her permanent frown turned...well, frownier. Her eyes glinted red.

Beast Boy gulped, he knew full well what was coming.

"How 'bout i throw myself out this time?" Ravens black energy surrounded the changeling. He jumped onto her bed, hoping to evade the black shadows.

"BEAST BOY. GET OFF MY BED!" He turned to face her, his expression was priceless; the pain of a thousand wedgies, multiple hits by frying pans, and punches in the guts, was evident in his fearful eyes. He stepped carefully off her bed.

"There Rae. All better, see?" He smiled weakly. Raven snarled. Beast Boy laughed, but it sounded more like a pained wheeze.

"Beast Boy. GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" He once again had three options. He decided that he could scream like a girl, leave dramatically, or think on his feet. Beast Boy plunged out of the window, screaming like a girl, not looking back. Raven heard a splash from the water around the tower. She was satisfied.

**Well that's one down. **

**With Love, from the only human fish you know.**


	2. The Washing machine

**I do not own Teen Titans.**

**thats about it. Enjoy if possible.**

* * *

><p>Beast Boy stared at the problem at hand. His uniform, Robins cape, Starfire's tank top and one of Ravens many Leotards lay in a small pile. A single green sock, belonging to him, was lifeless on the floor beside the items.<p>

It had been Beast Boys turn to do the laundry, and all he had really desired had been the return to his Soy ice-cream, and X-Box gaming. He felt he had done a rather reasonable thing (something **anyone **would have done too) by rushing the job at hand.

Yes, Robins instructions had said wash separately. He quite openly growled at Beasty Boy that the uniforms were not to be, under any circumstances, mixed with any other colours. But they also said hand wash.

Beast Boy wasn't having any of it. "Hand wash four outfits? _In Robin's dreams_." He scoffed, placing the quartet of garments into the washing machine. He added a green sock, for a splash of colour, and one hour later, he had come back to a frothing machine and four putrid green outfits- courtesy of his sock, of course.

Beast Boy was faced with a tough decision. How could he possibly hide the clothes? He knew that he could run away, and blame the mess on Silkie. But how plausible would it be? He could always state that the 'hand wash for clothes stuff', was actually dye, or something equally improbable. Of course, there was always the option of screaming like a girl- that seemed like the best option at the time.

Beast Boy ran around in circles, clutching his hair, screaming at the top of his lungs. He was in complete panic, his pupils dilated and his breath shallow.

After he calmed down he hastily got back to his problem.

He could do the whole making a cake excuse? It hadn't really worked with Raven, but he could actually get a bowl and some flour that time round, for added effect?

He could take the blame? No, he couldn't bring himself down to that!

His brain throbbed as he thought. He finally came to a decision; ingenious and fail-safe. He would add the correctly coloured socks to each uniform, rewash them, and they would be the right colours! Right?

Beast Boy stuffed the clothes back into the hissing machine. He scratched his forehead as his attention drifted to the pile of socks in the laundry basket. He took what he needed, finally throwing into the machine a black sock and a few purple socks, a dark blue sock, red, green and yellow and then more purple to even it out. He switched the machine on again, and returned to his gaming ways.

An hour later Beast Boy returned. He closed his eyes as he reached the steaming machine. It was gurgling, but Beast Boy ignored it sounds of displeasure. He seized the hill of clothing, and guided it out of the washing machine. He gasped as he saw his creation.

Four tie-dye uniforms.

Beast Boy gulped. "I have to fix this!" Ideas zoomed into his head. He searched rapidly through the cupboards above him. In these he found black dye, purple dye, yellow dye and blue dye. He hissed slightly, beginning to regret what he was doing. The uniforms were stuffed back into the machine, the dye bottles were emptied onto the multicoloured clothes, and the door was rapidly shut

"That should do it!" Beast Boy said confidently. Somewhat too confidently. "I'll leave it over night to soak." He turned up the heat dial on the machine and strode out of the room. Leaving a gasping and shaking washer to "clean" the clothes.

When Beast Boy returned the next day the machine was gone. Black ash resided in its place, and to make matters worse, Cyborg was in the room.

"Beast Boy, the machine set on fire...any idea why?" Cyborg threw beast boy a mound of black clothes. They felt kinda dusty, and rubbing them together caused them fall apart. "Why was the machine on so high?" Cyborg scratched his head, "I can't even examine the dial..."

Beast Boy swiftly turned to face the half man. "I can explain!"

**I KNOW its short. I'll be better next time. Sorry.**

**Do you have any I can explain moments you are willing to share? Please do.**


	3. The Ninja

**Its taken me a while to upload, but her it is. Chapter 3. Look out for Chapter 4 in the coming week, if not earlier.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans.**

A small shadow sneaked through the Titans Tower. It leant against each corner, hid in every crook and took refuge in every cranny. It made its way through the corridors where Beast Boy and Raven's bedrooms were located.

Making its way down the stairs, it watched it's every step, making sure not to make a noise. It crept past Cyborg's room, it slithered past Robin's and quickly manoeuvred around a mound of pizza boxes before passing Starfire's room too. The figure kept walking, more confident in itself now that it had passed the sleeping quarters.

The figure had a plan, it knew that it would get to the Titans Tower operations room if it was the last thing it did.

It passed the main bathroom, looking at itself in the small wall mirror that hung over the sink. It got out some sort of black paste, and placed in two long streaks on both sides of its face. The figure gave itself one last look before leaving the room. It was wearing an all black ninja suit. The only things that weren't concealed were the silhouette's eyes and long fingered hands. The shape made note of this and carried on tiptoeing towards the main door to the functions room.

It noted that Robin had left what looked like a full black mask hanging off the second bathrooms door-handle. Grabbing it, the mask was placed over darkened eyes.

"Woah! How does Robin see through this?" The figure asked extremely loudly. It was blinded, but too stupid to take the mask off. Stumbling towards the huge doors, the miscreant fell into it.

The weak hinges broke away, and the door heaved down with a booming bang. The lights in the room flicked on, and the unnoticed inhabitant of the room growled softly, "Beast Boy. What on earth are you doing?"

Raven narrowed her eyes at the small boy, sat beside the broken door. The team began filing into the room at break-neck speed, interrogating him. "Why were you snooping around the tower?" Cyborg asked waving his hands around.

"Why are you wearing my gothic lipstick on your face?" Starfire yelled. Everyone stared at her. She giggled softly, before yawning and rubbing her eyes. Beast Boy tried to answer, but she carried on. "Why are you wearing my black leggings and black t-shirt...and why are you wearing my bar over your eyes?" Beast Boy screamed and ripped the silky-black garment from his face. He backed away from the female garment. "Are you going the Goth?" Starfire asked, hands on hips.

"Explain what you were doing!" Raven and Robin's serious voices yelled in unison. Beast Boy stood up and rubbed the back of his neck

"I can explain!" Beast Boy said nervously.

"What are you waiting for then?" Robin said sternly, scolding the not much younger boy.

"I was playing ninjas." he chuckled.  
>Raven half smiled, half frowned. She turned to face the three titans who were staring madly at the all too childish boy.<p>

"So, Beast Boy." she asked not turning around. "Are you gonna jump out of the window or should I throw you out?" Beast Boy laughed for a second awkwardly before stepping towards the huge yellow-glass.

"Um...I'll be going now." The Titans smiled as they heard the soft splash of Beast Boy reaching the water.

"MY MAKEUP!" he yelled. The other titans moaned and turned on the TV, drowning out his sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. I swear I will try and make chappies longer. I will.<strong>

**Bye for now Xx**


	4. The Dishes

**Beast Boy washes the dishes- you can kinda see whats gonna happen.**

**Review if you can.**

**Disclaimer- If I can't own Teen Titans then neither can you! DC comics own them.**

* * *

><p>Beast Boy sprang out of bed, his alarm had gone off. He turned to face it, whacking it hard, causing it to fall to the floor.<p>

"Bad Alarm! I thought the pretty girls in my dream were turning into chickens" He left the Old McDonald-Cluck's-Alarm Clock on the floor and made his way to the kitchen. He was cursing Cyborg under his breath for buying him a damn poultry alarm clock for his birthday.

Last night the Teen Titans had celebrated five years since starting the team. Everyone had come, and while Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven cleaned up after their guests, Beast Boy had told them he'd help tomorrow when he wasn't so tired.

It was eleven o'clock in the morning and Beast Boy had forgotten his promise.

Beast Boy proudly sauntered into the kitchen. Robin was having breakfast, which consisted of a croissant and some coffee. He seemed immersed in the black-and-white print of the newspaper. "Beast Boy!" he said happily.

Beast Boy slouched down and left the room as quickly as he came in. He had lived with Robin long enough to know that when the older teen said his name very enthusiastically, there was a job that he wanted the changeling to do.

Beast Boy didn't want to do a job.

He hid around the corner and listened to Robin mumbling. Robin finally spoke up. "BEAST BOY, KITCHEN!"

Beast Boy sighed. "This is why I never want to get married. It's always, we're a team, and we have to work together, do your share of the work, blah, blah!" Beast Boy sulked and crossed his arms across his chest. He sighed even louder so Robin would hear. Then he sighed again, just to make sure. He quickly added a short third sigh to prove his point.

"Beast BOY!" Robin yelled. "Don't make me get Raven."

"I'm coming!" Beast Boy spluttered running back into the kitchen. Robin smiled and pointed. "This is your share of the work." Beast Boy casually looked at the 'work' Robin was showing, before giving a nervous chuckle.

"Good One Rob, Happy April Fools to you to!"

At that moment Starfire walked in. "It is January Beast Boy, not April" she reminded, taking a seat.

"Do." Robin said calmly before leaving the room.

Beast Boy had learnt a few lessons that day;

Firstly, never leave dishes in the sink for more than two days after eating many sticky foods, they glue together.

Secondly, Butter is not washing up liquid. Neither is egg, flour nor sugar. That just makes a bigger mess.

Thirdly, Beast Boy found, that if you throw a dish onto the floor, the dish does not get cleaner, but you find that there are many smaller pieces of dish to clean.

Fourthly, when a dish is broken, you throw it away. You do not use gum and/or super glue to stick a dozen tiny pieces back together- this is very time consuming and messy. (And he found that if you get superglue of your hands, and you go to wipe your forehead, your hands tend to get stuck to say feature.)

He found out fifthly, that, just because your hands are stuck, you do not start licking the plates clean. This is for numerous reasons. (_All the dishes are covered in eggs, butter, flour and sugar, and well as superglue. Uneaten food is still covering the plates. If people have been eating meat, and you are a vegetarian, and you lick their food, you become very ill._)

The sixth thing he found out was that when you are sick, and there are many dishes in the sink, the last place you should aim for, is the sink.

The seventh thing he learnt was that vacuuming, though it does help in many situations, was not creating for the purpose of cleaning up stomach contents and uneaten dishes of food. You especially do not use a vacuum when you have small objects that can easily be sucked up by the machine in its path. Especially if you still feel that those fragments can be fixed.

Beast Boy learnt the eighth thing a few minutes before Robin came in. Sticking your free hand into a vacuum and getting it stuck, while leaving water flowing out of the tap, does not mean you should use the small pieces of butter to free your hand. The same lesson goes for putting a vacuum in water. You see sparks.

When Robin came in at the end of Beast Boys washing period, he couldn't even shout. Cyborg came up behind Robin.

"WHOA!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Broken dishes were all over the kitchen, some stuck to walls and the ceiling. A cake-mix like gunk seeped through small cracks in the dishes, the sink was spitting out the same mixture.

The vacuum was a small pile of black ash, and Beast Boy's hair was stuck up on its end.

Food remains layered the kitchen floor and knives and forks littered the living room, some were impaled into different objects. Some of the dishes were melded into each other; some were just huge clumps of porcelain. Beast Boy rushed up to his feet. "I can explain!" he said seriously.

"It was a racoon attack." He heard Raven sigh from the other room.

"Window?" she asked him loudly. Beast Boy nodded and plunged down into the waters below.

* * *

><p><strong>Its done. Chapter 5 will be doll themed! (I think)<strong>

**Stay tune folks.**

**Thats all for now**


	5. The Snuggle

**This is an extra short chapter, but still filled with love. Look out for Chapter 6- with the dolls.**

**Enjoy.**

**I don't own Teen Titans and I have just gotten into my head that I never will**

* * *

><p>The Titans had just finished their hard day of kicking bad guy bootie, eating extra cheesy pizza and going to a '<em>great<em>' Karaoke festival in Jump City centre. Everyone was pumped to the max, and by the end of the day, even Raven couldn't resist letting out one tiny yawn.

As soon as they reached the tower, everyone toppled out of the T-car and slithered across the mud-covered ground to reach their front door. Cyborg opened the door, but it took him a few tries before he could actually muster up the strength to move the handle.

The Titans stumbled into their operations room. Robin dropped to the floor and fell into a deep, crime fighting filled, sleep. Cyborg lumbered towards his room; he was in need of some serious battery recharging. Starfire, instead of flying and laughing, grouchily headed towards her room, mumbling something in Tameranian as she went.

Raven and Beast Boy were the only two left standing. They both sat down on the couch. Raven's eyes had huge black bags resting under them. She yawned again. So did Beast Boy, putting his hand around her as he did.

She snuggled into him and let loose a miniature yawn- one that a tiny porcelain doll would create, and shut her eyes. Beast Boy stroked her hair for a minute before starting to drop off into a sleep too.

Suddenly Raven's eyes snapped open. She shouted at Beast Boy, hit him over the head with the nearest item she could find (which happened to be the mini-fridge) and backed away as much as possible. "What in Azar's name WERE YOU THINKING?" Beast Boy inched each eye open, one at a time and gave a small smile while stretching. Finally, realisation hit, and he scrambled off the couch, waving his hands in front of his face. "I can explain!"

"Save it for your pillow!" she yelled, before storming off in a fit of fury towards her bedroom. Beast Boy smiled, before frowning, and headed for his room before stopping in his tracks. "How on earth does Raven know what I tell my pillow!"

He paused, before instantly having the urge to find answers. "Raven! Rae!" He started running to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, thank you very much- next chapter up as soon as this one is.<strong>

**Love,**

**QLF**


	6. Playing with dolls

**To make up for the short chappie before, here is another chapter, brought to you by...me!**

**I don't own Teen Titans**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The Titans had recently returned home from the movie-rental. They had bought popcorn, ten bags of sweets and two movies- one horror and one comedy. It hadn't cost them a cent, since they had already saved the shop numerous times from Control Freak 'attacks'. The owner begged them to take the items as repayment.<p>

They all settled down in front of the television, and the decision to put in the comedy had been without discussion. They silently reminisced about the last time they had watched a horror movie. They didn't really want Titans Tower to become a 'House of Horrors' all over again.

By the end of the movie, 'Everyone loves Raymond', the titans all had streams of tears running down their faces. It had been the funniest movie they had ever watched.

After the laughter (and annoyance) had died down there was an awkward silence, and one by one the Titans retreated to their own rooms, without another word.

When Beast Boy entered his cluttered mess of a bedroom he went straight to the biggest mound of clothes known to man. It could've been in a World Records book, but Beast Boy had decided to keep Mount Purple Blob a secret as to set a good example to younger fans. He started his trek up the Purple Blob and after a minute had reached the top. He hastily shifted into a dog and started digging. He only had to excavate the heap of clothes for a few moments as he had already, cunningly, hollowed it out.

Inside the clothes hill was The BB Den. If he couldn't have the B-Ped, at least he could have his lair. Inside the hollowed out area was a small bean bag, a few odd pizza boxes, a tiny radio and a gaming system. There was also a small cardboard box. Beast Boy crept towards it, as if it was alive and he didn't want to scare it. Carefully prying open the paper lid and took out the contents, he smiled greedily like a child on Christmas morning.

* * *

><p>The Teen Titans came down to the kitchen for breakfast the next morning. It seemed ever body was in a great mood, still remembering the movie they watched.<p>

Starfire and Robin went for the couch and started watching TV, Raven went to go make herself Tea and Cyborg walked over to the fridge and shoved its contents into his mouth. The only person missing was Beast Boy. It was already past eleven, everyone had decided to sleep in, but this was late even for the green bean. Cyborg and Raven went to go fetch him, filling a bucket of water too, in case they needed to wake him up.

When they arrived in the hell-hole Beast Boy called his room, they were surprised to see a hill of clothing towering above them. There was a small door in it made from an XX-L T-shirt. It was so stiff (from not been washed or ironed) that when they knocked on it, thuds echoed around the room. They heard scrambling from inside of the mountain, and entered without giving a second thought.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy sat in the centre of his den. Teen Titans merchandise laid in a circular fashion around him. He gave a small laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. Surrounding him were toys of the team, but predominantly those himself, Beast Boy. There was even a playhouse T-Tower and a tiny T-car that none of the dolls could fit into. Beast Boy was holding two of the dolls, they seemed to be kissing.<p>

Without a second to spare, the clothes hut was enveloped in dark energy and destroyed. "What are you doing?" Raven yelled, glowing black from anger.

"Um...acting out scenes from Two and a Half men?" he asked himself.

"Since when do two and a Half men have a green dude in it? You're playing with dolls man." Cyborg said, with his head held low. He was embarrassed for his brother.

"There not Dolls!" He said angrily, before calming down. "They're action figures." With that, the heads off all of the dolls blew off and flew to the window. Raven held them in mid air, just slightly out of the 'safety' of Beast Boy's room.

"You wouldn't." Beast Boy said slowly. And with that the little dolls heads flung out of the window and into the water, Beast Boy close behind.

* * *

><p>Raven and Cyborg arrived back into the operations room. Robin and Starfire stared at them. "Beast Boy?" Robin said.<p>

"He's...swimming." Raven said, before phasing through the floor to get some peace and quiet.

"Care to explain?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"BB was making replica Raven and Beast Boy dolls kiss." With a snigger, he followed suit, and left the room, leaving Robin to pound the counter in laughter and Starfire to work it out on her own.

* * *

><p><strong>There we are. Thats another chappie! <strong>

**Review please.**


	7. Ravens Cloak

**I haven't done an I can explain for a while now, I've being concentrating on starting new stories, drafting new stories, breathing, eating and sleeping, but I'm taking time off of my ''busy' schedule to write you this chapter!**

***hears cheering***

**Again I solemnly say that Teen Titans is not one of my creations and I do not own them. However I did borrow a Teen Titans Comic (The hunt for Raven) from my local library...and it was TRULY awesome. I recommend that if you can find it, you should read it. **

**Gah! I'm going off topic...anyways enjoy this chappie!**

**(And review if possible)**

* * *

><p>It was a lazy day in Titans Tower, and everyone was making use of it. Cyborg had already made a second T-Car, he had beaten all of his high scores on various video games, he had cooked a BBQ feast and he had given his room an update.<p>

Robin had spent four hours training, had gone for a walk with Starfire, had learnt easy Tameranian and had learnt to meditate.

Raven had spent most of the day reading and drinking tea, but she had also spent time teaching Robin the basics of meditation.

Starfire had spent a lot of the say with Robin, Silkie and her Tameranian cook-book.

Beast Boy was up to the usual. It seemed a lot of stuff for a laid-back day...but they _were _superheroes.

Now Cyborg and Robin were playing video games, Starfire was cheering them on, Raven was drinking tea and reading one of her 'delightful' books and Beast Boy was...well, no one knew. And they were starting to worry.

"Hey Cy, have you see Beast Boy?" Robin asked, not looking up from the flat-screen, on which their competitive racing game was playing.

Cyborg stuck out his tongue slightly as he overtook Robin, "YES! IN YOUR FACE! Ummmmm...no, I haven't seen the little green bean since yesterday. Star?" Starfire quit cheering for a second and looked thoughtful, "I believe I saw him drinking the milk of soy this morning...but I have not seen friend Beast Boy since. Raven, do you have any idea on the whereabouts of Beast Boy?" Raven glanced up from her book, "No." She continued reading.

An hour passed and there was still no sign of the green-one of the Titans. Cyborg and Robin threw ideas around the room of where he could be. "Maybe he's watching TV in his room?" Cyborg asked.

"He has a TV in his room?" Robin answered. "How would he find it?" The ideas carried on like this, one of the boys would say something and the other would assess the probability.

"He could be up on the roof." Robin sighed. It was his twentieth idea. Cyborg breathed heavily, "What would he do on the roof? He's not exactly Raven." He was answered by a death glare from the purple-haired girl of the group.

Raven decided to break the pattern of opinions, "He could be in the gym training." The two boys erupted into fits of laughter.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile something was lurking in the tower, it was covered by something and was moving slowly. It was trying to keep quiet, it was hiding. It knew if it was heard the Titans would be at it, and that was the last thing it wanted. It took refuge in a corner as it heard echoing laughs from the operations room. Then it carried on down the corridor, but it was going a lot faster. It ran to the door of Ravens room...<p>

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Raven was tiring of Cyborg and Robin and decided to head to her bedroom. It had being a long, boring, fairly quiet day and she was tired from lack of doing nothing. She walked down the hallway towards her room. She reached out for the handle...<p>

The thing was creeping around Ravens room. It was doing some sort of ritual dance. It was lifting up its legs and pulling at its clothes. It looked possessed. It was grunting in anger and shushing itself. Then her heard the handle of Ravens door, something was pulling it down. Someone was going to find it. It panicked.

Raven entered her room; she heard lots of shuffling and creaking and felt uneasy. She breathed slowly and flicked on her light. At that moment she saw a skinny leg retract to the dark shadows of the space under her bed. She heard further noises.

They sounded like whatever it was, was very uncomfortable. She sighed and turned on all of the other lights in her room.

The room was actually very bright with them on. She telekinetically lifted the bed and braced herself for a stray cat or a snarling monster.

Instead she saw Beast Boy, curled up in a small ball. He was shocked that his covered had being lifted and quickly stood up. At that moment Cyborg and Robin passed Ravens room, they saw her getting angry and ran in. They exploded into a laughing frenzy. In the centre of Ravens room stood Beast Boy, he was wearing a too small leotard, a royal blue cape and matching saggy boots. He was wearing Ravens clothes. "I can explain!" he screamed.

* * *

><p>Before long he was swimming back to the Titans Island, he had decided that jumping out of the window was a better option than being killed by Raven. He heard Cyborgs voice echo from an open window. "Raven told me to tell you that her cloak is DRY CLEAN ONLY and she wants it ready for tomorrow!"<p>

Beast Boy sighed and smiled, then carried on swimming.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was disappointing, but I'm all out of ideas. Please send in more if you have WITH your comments, queries and constructive criticism. <strong>

**I love getting messages in my normally empty inbox!**

**QLF XxXx**


	8. Army

**Hey guys, I haven't uploaded in a while.**

**If you have any ideas, I'd be happy to write them! Send me a review, or a PM if it's easier.**

**Hope you enjoy, remember that I don't own Teen Titans, and please review!**

* * *

><p>Rain poured down in the streets of Jump City. Darkness ate up in the sky, hiding the moon. Huge dark clouds could be seen for miles. Everyone was inside, sleeping, eating or watching TV. It was too dark, cold, wet and late to be outside, everyone understood that...well, not everyone.<p>

A small animal pattered its feet through puddles, and splashed around in the mud. It was on the hunt for something, but playing in the rain was making it lose its concentration. It shook itself out of the good-humoured mood it was currently in, and turned serious. It prowled through the night, jumping on rooftops and hiding in garbage disposal units, searching for something...or someone. It didn't leave a leaf unturned, it checked everywhere, but after looking through the empty streets for an hour, it changed course, and started heading to a darker, somewhat busier area of Jump City.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Cyborg called, he was sat in the operations room, playing video games and drinking cola. Three people turned and looked his way, all dropping what they were doing, hoping he would give them an enlightening speech.<p>

Robin turned his music off, Raven placed her book on the table, bending its spine so that she could find the correct page later. Starfire even dropped the pot she was cooking her Tameranian dish in, causing its contents to slide along the floor. Cyborg secretly 'booya'-ed as this happened.

"Any of you guys know where BB is?" He asked. His three team mates went back to doing their own thing, completely ignoring his 'pointless' question. Cyborg shrugged, "Probably asleep." He answered himself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the small animal had reached its newest destination. The Jump City Junk Yard. It ran through the metal gates and entered the dark and dirty area. The animal started shivering, not only was it cold, but it was scared too. Rain poured down from the sky, drenching the helpless creature from head to foot, but it carried on with its mission, sheltering under a rusty car.<p>

It didn't want to ruin its plan, it had always wanted to do it, and now it would get the chance.

Its dream could become a reality.

The animal stalked the area. Ears twitching at the slightest noise, breathing in every scent. It tasted a few random items, to see if it could pick up a familiar scent...and it did. It leaped from the area it was in and jumped onto a small mound of garbage. Pouncing onto different areas, running through the mud track, leaving paw prints on every item it passed, it finally came to an area in which it spotted its prey. Then, with its ears sleeked back, it's hair on end, it pounced.

* * *

><p>Cyborg carried on playing video games, Raven was making tea and Starfire was absent from the room. It was fairly late, and she had retreated to her bedroom to get some well deserved rest. Robin was listening to his music through headphones, but the annoying tune could still be heard, pounding through the small ear-piece. "Any of you guys know where BB is?" Cyborg asked again. Raven and Robin faced their half human friend, and snarled.<p>

Cyborg looked away quickly and went back to beating his previous high score on Mega Monkeys 3.

* * *

><p>The small animal prowled through the huge yard filled with decaying items and strange new scents. It seemed to have picked up a companion. They both stalked another animal, glaring at it through green and yellow eyes. They seemed to glow in the darkness, almost making their own light, this had its pluses...but it had negatives too. They spotted something white, and it spotted them.<p>

The two creatures followed the speeding animal. The hunters caught up with it easily, cornering it. up, so it gave in. The two animals walked slowly up to the shaking creature.

* * *

><p>Cyborg was still playing video games; he had beaten every single one of his or Beast Boys scores numerous times, and was now just clicking various buttons to pass the time. Raven had long ago left the room to go meditate, and Robin had turned up his music even more. The remaining duo was eating waffles.<p>

"Yo Rob!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin switched off his music and smiled at his friend, "What!" He shouted back, even though he didn't need to.

"You seen BB?" Cyborg asked, starting to get tired. Robin rubbed his eyes and raised an eyebrow, "It's two in the morning, he'll be asleep by now." Robin answered, more quietly then before. Cyborg mentally slapped himself, of course his friend would be asleep, what else would he be doing?

* * *

><p>The creature walked slowly through the city, behind it was a small army of identical pets. All were the same type. They were talking to one another, laughing and marking their territory on various items. The leader led the animals through the streets, towards a huge landmark...and a very important one.<p>

It was late at night, and the leader decided to rest, as did all of its followers. It would still be there in the morning. The animals all agreed on a very large alley way, where everyone fit with ease.

Then the critters planned what they would do that morning, and then, very quickly, they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Cyborg finished off his last waffle. His battery was almost dead. He decided it would be the right time to go to bed. He threw his dish into the sink, left his video game running and switched on tower security. He finally retreated to his bedroom soon after.<p>

He passed Robin's and Starfire's rooms and heard snoring, the loudest echoing from Starfire's. Trudging past Raven's room, he heard a familiar mantra been chanted.

When he passed the room of his youngest friend, he didn't pick up on anything. He shrugged, "He sure does sleep quietly." Then, he entered his own room, and starting charging for the morning.

* * *

><p>That Morning, Cyborg, Raven, Robin and Starfire all had waffles. They drizzled them with syrup, piled them high with butter and stuffed them into their mouths. Everything was perfect, the rain had stopped and it was a beautiful day...they only thing missing was...Beast Boy, and the first to notice his absence was of course, Cyborg.<p>

"You guys seen Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked, with a full mouth of waffle. He spat little crumbs out as he spoke.

Raven grimaced at Cyborgs table manners and ignored him, but Robin answered, as he had done yesterday, "You seriously think Beast Boy would be up at eight in the morning unless we were fighting?" He also spoke with a full mouth, though food didn't fall out of his as it had done with Cyborg.

The half-robot sighed and carried on stuffing waffles into his mouth.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile people leaped out of the way and threw water out of their windows, as they saw the army of animals marching down the streets. People were screaming and trying to call Animal Control. The group of captors had yet to arrive.<p>

They had almost reached their destination too and the small leader could smell it very distinctly.

The animals were almost wetting themselves in excitement, this was the most interesting thing they had done in their short lives...they were ready to have fun; they were ready to finally be understood for the animals they were.

* * *

><p>The Titans had finished Breakfast, and were, surprisingly, cleaning the dishes. Raven looked out of the huge window, and went bog-eyed. Starfire looked too, in interest at what could've made Raven smash a light bulb. She screamed, coming to the door was an...<p>

* * *

><p>..."ARMY OF CATS! READY?" The small leader screamed. He was answered by many meows, hisses and spitting noises. The leader smiled, "Okay! Mark your spots, get scents, G..." He was cut off by Cyborg, who lifted him up. Beast Boy struggled for a moment, used to being in his cat form, but then quickly shifted into his usual human appearance.<p>

"Why on earth are a hundred cats stood outside the tower?" Robin yelled, waving his arms around in fury.

Beast Boy smiled, "Two hundred actually." He stated. Robin glared at him, "I CAN EXPLAIN!" Beast Boy shouted.

* * *

><p>Before long, Beast Boy was returning all of the cats to their homes and apologising to owners. However, he hadn't really thought about the saying "If you feed a stray once, It will keep coming back."<p>

That night, as the inhabitants of the tower slept, a loud echo of meows screeched outside, and the patter of four-hundred feet echoed through the town...

* * *

><p><strong>Yet another Random chapter of I can Explain. Review if you can!<strong>

**QLF xXx**


	9. Pregs

**Okie Pokie, heres a long awaited chapter.**

**I warn you, its short.**

**Remember to review and stuff. And never forget that If I owned Teen Titans my ideas would be on TV, and not in stories that people don't even read.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The Teen Titans were like celebrities. Tourists and Paparazzi would always try and photograph them, they were always been chased, they were adored by many (and hated by a few too). They did what they could to protect the city and they had a number of interviews and press conferences to clear things up once in a while.<p>

Today was one of those interviews. Jesse McBlacke and Terry Howards had spent the whole morning interviewing Robin and Starfire in the Titans Tower operations room, they were on their lunch break now, and they had somehow managed to sneak a few photos of Cyborg and write down a few 'major' notes that hadn't been discussed.

Now they were talking about whom they would interview next. Terry, being the brains, suggested; "Cyborg, everyone loves guy. He could probably give us a tour of the Tower; give some tips to men about auto-vehicles?"

Jesse shook her head, her blonde hair bounced just above her shoulders, being the beauty, she suggested, "We could go to Raven! She's a mystery, everyone wants to know about her, if we got the juice on her, we'd be rich for life!"

Terry, in turn, shook his headThe duo sat in silence for a moment, before realising something very important, "BEAST BOY" A green changeling poked his head around the corner of the doorframe, "You called?" He was dressed in a James Bond meets Tarzan type suit, and had in hair gelled back in that Grease meets McDonalds Worker style. He strutted into the room, his teeth sparkled bleach white and his eyes reflected rainbows.

He was confident he could do well. Jesse almost flew to his side, "Let's go for a walk, K?" Her enthusiastic high pitched scream of a laugh hurt Beast Boys ultrasensitive elf ears, but he grinned anyway and linked her arm with his.

Jesse led the green teen to Jump City State Park. Green grass, green trees, Beast Boy blended perfectly into his background, which wasn't a good thing. Jesse took him to a secluded area, where darker shadows let him stand out. Beast Boy stuck a piece of floppy grass into his mouth, and smiled his 'signature' smile.

"Whaddaya wanna ask me?" He winked.

Jesse smiled, falling for his little act, "I like won't be asking you. My friend, Stacey Anderson will totally do it for me! She'll be like, totally here in like, literally three seconds!" Beast Boy was starting to get slightly annoyed, but before long a young woman had joined them.

Beast Boy stood to greet her, and noticed something that Jesse didn't. He ran up to Stacey, grinning widely, "How many months are you?" Jesse and Stacey raised their drawn on eyebrows.

Jesse whispered to her, "I think he's like totally saying you look awesome!" Stacey smiled, "No, I'm 34."

Beast Boy smiled and looked at her once more, "No, No. I mean how many months are you along the line?" He smiled once more, at the same time trying to stick stray hairs back onto his head, the gel was reacting with him, and not in the way he wanted.

"Sorry?" Stacey smiled, trying to understand where the kid was coming from. Beast Boy was starting to get irritated, he ran at the woman, and grabbed her stomach, smiling, "How many months are you pregnant?"

Robin, Raven, Starfire and Cyborg all arrived at a huge building. Cars swan around them, as did people. They entered through the huge white doors in front of them, and headed straight up some stairs and then more stairs...and then even more stairs.

After many stairs they reached a small white door, they ran in, Beast Boy lay on the bed with a dislodged nose and two black eyes. A woman came up to them, "I'm Nurse Dawson. Can I help?" Robin ran to Beast Boy, followed by Cyborg and Starfire. Raven sat down on one of the chairs in the room, completely unimpressed.

"What happened, dude?" Cyborg almost yelled. Beast Boy propped himself up onto his elbows, and gave a weak smile.

He had five missing teeth, "I CAN EXPLAIN!" Cyborg sighed.

All of a sudden Stacey barged into the room, "How are you not in jail?" She yelled. Beast Boy cringed, and hid his face.

"What happened?" Cyborg said, trying to keep sane.

Beast Boy smiled once more, rubbing his nose, "Dude, never ask a chick if she's pregnant. Especially when they're not." Almost instantly the room was empty, leaving just Beast Boy and Raven.

The half demon tutted, "I can only imagine what's going to be in the papers." The boy sighed, and watched as she left too.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it. I know it was short, but I did warn you. I need ideas people. IDEAS. Please, if you have any, just one, (Or 16) send them.<strong>

**And don't forget to review.**

**Speak soon,**

**QLF xXxXx**


End file.
